supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bring Me Gutsy Fegelein, Fegelein! Fegelein, Fegelein!
Chapter 1: Door trouble Gunsche is trying to open the door. Gunsche finally opens the door. “Hinomaru has come into the building. So did other Pokémon users.” Gunsche said. “Why has Hinomaru come into the building?” Hitler said. “Fegelein decided to bet on something.” Gunsche said. “It should be on!” Hitler said. “He’ll probably not be able to stand a chance! Bring me Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein!” Hinomaru opened the door with his psychic powers. "If you win the bet, Hitler, You owe me 3 million in Pokédollars, probably buy me a new crib for my daughter." Hinomaru said. "Throw her in the garbage." Brent said. "Hey, Loki, wanna kick his a**?" Hinomaru asked the Raichu. Loki gave a weak smile. "I don't see why not." He said. Loki pinned Brent to the ground with his tail and electrocuted him. "That's how I got my name." He said to Brent. "Wouldn't Thor be a better name?" Brent asked. "No, I am not a physical attacker, I'm more of a special attacker." He said "I'll call the police." Brent said. Loki transformed into his human forme and wrapped his tail around Brent's neck. Chapter 2: Bet 1 “My fuhrer I think Hinomaru can beat Jade’s team all by himself. Wanna bet 3 million bucks on it?” “You seriously think you’ll win the bet? You’re so on!” Hitler said. Chapter 3: The battle is on “Alright, this dattle detween Reicheru with Hinonaru challenging Tokénon Trainer Jade will now degin!” Dick B. said. “It’s battle!” Dick C. said. “That’s what I said.” Dick B. said. “No, you said dattle, it’s battle.” Dick C. said. Hitler throws a pencil at Dick Cox. “You threw a pencil at me? YOU THREW A PENCIL AT ME?!” Dick C. shouted. “SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW! MAN YOU’RE SO F***ING ANNOYING!” Hitler said. “Assault, get outta here!” Jade said, throwing a dusk ball, a white flash came out, it was a Hydreigon. Fegelein noticed it. “Do you have any other attacks, Hinomaru?” He said. “Go, Hinomaru, go! Go, Hinomaru, go!” Jerrod said. Hinomaru and Reicheru are shocked. Hitler throws a pencil at Jerrod. “Hitler is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. Hitler throws another pencil at Jerrod. “If I was your mother or father, your pencils would be going in the garbage.” Brent said. Hitler throws a pencil at Brent. “My fuhrer, how many pencils do you even have?” Jodl said. “BURGDORF GIVE ME MY PENCILS NOW!” Hitler shouted. “They’re all over the floor…” Burgdorf said. “Pick them up!” Hitler said. “Hinomaru, use Shadow Ball!” Reicheru said. “Assault, use Dark Pulse!” Jade said. “Burgdorf is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. “I’m not an angus burger, you seriously better stop calling people angus burgers!” Burgdorf said. Hinomaru attacked first. The move hit Assault. The Hydreigon used Dark Pulse, it wasn’t enough to knock out Hinomaru. “I might actually lose this bet!” Hitler said. “I MIGHT LOSE THIS BET!” “Hinomaru, use Shadow Ball again!” Reicheru said. “Assault, use Dark Pulse again!” Jade said. Hinomaru once again attacked first, Assault took some damage, then attacked with Dark Pulse, and knocked out Hinomaru. “Esteon is unadle to dattle! Hydreigon wins! Tokénon Trainer Jade gets the dattle win, Hitler wins the det!” “Come on, this is unfair! Hinomaru lost!” Fegelein said. "What the h*** did you expect Fegelein, I'm a small purple feline, that's a big-a** dragon!" He yelled. “Give me the money, Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein, Fegelein!” Hitler said. “My Fuhrer Hinomaru can beat Cooper Bates all by himself. Wanna bet 10 million bucks on it?” “You’re on!” Hitler said. “But first someone has to heal the Pokémon!” “Allow me to heal every hurt Pokémon.” Goebbels said. “I object to that statement!” Jodl said. “Jodl…” Hitler said. “What now?” Jodl said. “Shut the h*** up right now! Your objects mean nothing!” Goebbels said. “Someone’s gonna have to heal the Pokémon after battling! So you better quit b****ing right this second before I make a first aid kit out of your bald head!” Chapter 4: Surprise! “This dattle detween Cooter Dates and Reicheru will now degin!” Dick B. said. “Stop it.” Dick C. said. All-maker the Silvally’s hair, eyes, and tail are colored black, while the hair, eyes, and tail of a normal one is colored white. This indicates it has the Dark memory. “Hinomaru, use Shadow Ball!” Reicheru said. “Multi-Attack!” Cooper said. Hinomaru was faster, so he went first. The move hit. All-maker used Multi-Attack and knocked out Hinomaru in one hit. “Esteon is once again, unadle to dattle. Silvally wins! The winner of the dattle is Cooter Dates, Hitler wins the det again!” Dick B. said. “Ha ha ha! I won again!” Hitler said. “Hand over the money Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein, Fegelein!” Hitler said. “How does this lady have an easier time taking down Hinomaru than Jade?” Burgdorf said. “I’m betting you 50 million bucks Hinomaru will defeat Brittany Soler by himself.” “You’re on!” Hitler said. “What the h*** is the matter with you? They didn’t even need to use a quarter of what they have it.” Dick C. said. Chapter 5: Third strike and you’re out “Election, get over here!” Brittany said and summoned. “Use Psychic!” Reicheru said. “Use Signal Beam, Election!” Brittany said. Both Pokémon used their attacks and took some damage. “Use Psychic again!” Reicheru said. “Signal Beam now!” Brittany said. Both Pokémon used their attacks again, Hinomaru got knocked out. “Esteon is unadle to dattle again! Zatdos wins, Drittany Soler wins, Hitler wins!” Dick B. said. “Ha ha ha!” Hitler said. “Give me more money Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein, Fegelein!” “My fuhrer-” Fegelein said. “No! No more bets.” Hitler said. “My fuhrer-” Jodl said. “I’m tired of seeing Hinomaru get knocked out! And I don’t wanna risk with any more bets!” Hitler said. "F***.....Come on, Reicheru, think of a f***ing strategy, I am not becoming the new Hitler!" Hinomaru yelled. "Go, Hinomaru, go! Go, Hinomaru, go!" Jerrod said. "That's enough!" Dick C. said. Jade went over to Hinomaru. "No hard feelings, Hinomaru, I'll make it up to you by allowing you to beat him with Hitler and your teammates." She said, later pointing at Fegelein. "Thanks." Hinomaru said. "Hinomaru is allowed to take me down? This is unfair!" Fegelein said. "I guess he already was fron the start." Dick B. said. Hinomaru got in his human form and tended to his wounds in the bunker's first aid section. "It was still pretty fun though...." He said. Fegelein looked shocked. "I may be worth a thousand men, but I telepathically told my opponents to use a Dark-type Pokémon so they could knock me out." He said, trying to straighten the bandage around his abdomen. "Brittany didn't even use a Dark Pokémon." Hitler said. "I didn't have one on my team." Brittany said. Hinomaru went up to Fegelein. "Yes, I f***ing tricked you into losing the bet, How the h*** was a Psychic-type Pokémon gonna knock out a move with the type advantage against me?! You must be high on cocaine if you wanted to do that!" Hinomaru yelled. Assault went up to Hinomaru so he could help him with his wounds. "No, It's fine, Assault, It was a bet to see if they Fegelein would win, I can input telepathic messages in the human brain, I inputted a message in your trainer's brain to send out you, a message in Fegelein's brain to trick him and a message in the other's brain to think I could lose this." He said. "So, It was a trick, Hinomaru?" Reicheru said. "Yeah, It was worth it." He said. Fegelein was shocked, an Espeon, who had an equally mischievous personality, outsmarted him in his own game. "You cheated in the battle with Igor." He said. Fegelein is being lifted with his psychic powers, then crashed into Jerrod and Brent. "B*-*****!" Jerrod said. Fegelein crashed into Jerrod again. Hitler throws three pencils at Jerrod. "Stop it!" Dick C. said. Hitler throws another pencil at Dick Cox. "F***ING QUIT IT OR GO SUCK THE PLUNGER!" Shouted Dick C. "Þrumuskál! (Thunderbolt!)" Loki yelled as he used his Thunderbolt attack, shocking Dick C. in the process. Dick's hair was all frizzy and burnt as a result. Loki gave a smile, his trademark was calling out his attacks in Seir language, which was a reason most of the Seir his allies knew were his attack names. "Why did you shock me? That's rude." He said. "Afhverju varst þú á mig? Það er dónalegur, Ó, lokaðu helvíti. (Why did you shock me? That's rude, Oh, shut the h*** up)" Loki replied back in Seir with strong hints of sarcasm. "Now, he's living up to his name." Hinomaru commented. "For a shy and nervous Raichu, he sure knows how to insult." Hitler said. "That language is an nearly dead language, he speaks in, the writing is very similar to Icelandic as you guys call it." Hinomaru replied to Hitler. "How do you know?" Hitler replied back. "I've seen Samuel's Pikachu, Stripes and him argue in that language, we also noticed Futhark written on their arms, Samuel dismissed Stripes' markings as birthmarks while Reicheru found out they read Loki's name." Hinomaru replied. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics